


It's Always The Quiet Ones

by HobbitFeels



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ableist Language, Cracky, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Smut, The one where Thorin calls Bilbo a Dickpig, Thorin has no filter when he's aroused, Thorin is embarrassed, Unbeta'd, just naughty language in general, make that obscene talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitFeels/pseuds/HobbitFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Known for his quiet dignity and majestic nature, Thorin becomes a little unraveled when there is intimate physical contact involved.  He gets rather embarrassed about it afterward.  Oh dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always The Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to assume that our sexual slang is also used in Middle Earth.

The first time Thorin and Bilbo had any romantic physical contact was at Beorn's house. Thorin was allowed a bedroom of his own. After weeks of tension and building emotions, he decided this might be the best time to have a particular talk with the hobbit. He was no fool. He knew that Bilbo fancied him. In fact, it was because he was no fool about this attraction that he had avoided doing or saying anything about it until they had a measure of privacy. Thorin had a rather strong yearning himself and he did not think it very kingly to rut in the woods... _Especially_ where any of his companions could hear. He flushed with embarrassment at the very thought. He pulled Bilbo away from the company and bade him to have a private word in his room. Neither of them could pinpoint afterward exactly how it happened, but they were upon each other almost as soon as the door closed--kissing, fumbling, undressing.

"For the love of--Thorin, why must you wear so many clothes!" Bilbo was trying to work his way down through the layers to get to the heat of Thorin's chest.  
"I suppose it is luck for the both of us that removing your own won't take so long." 

Thorin set to work helping the Bilbo get through the layers of clothing. Once liberated from their garments, he led him down and laid him on the bed. They were pressed together feeling that sweet, soft sin of skin-on-skin for the very first time...then Thorin began to speak.

"I cannot tell you how much I have wanted to see you beneath me." He was kissing his way down the Bilbo's neck and chest as he spoke. "Such strength in one so gentle. So much heart. Such incredible beauty. Hour after hour on our journey all I did was think about how your skin would feel under my hands. Every evening, wondering how it would feel to embrace you and feel your heat through the night." 

Thorin verbally worshiped Bilbo just as his hands and his lips (when not busy speaking) worshiped him in ways of their own.

Bilbo was not ungrateful, mind. He had waited quite a long time to get confirmation that what he had read in Thorin's eyes for so long was what he had hoped. His mind raced and blood rushed to his groin. He was becoming quite lost in the sensations of just feeling their bodies touching, the weight and heat of his soon-to-be lover on top of him, and...

"...courage that I did not know was possible. I've longed for just a moment to kiss you, to confess to you the way I've been feeling. I'm drawn to you in a way I am drawn to no other. I want to care for you. I want to protect you. You are a treasure greater than any in the mountain. I want to touch every part of you. I want to possess you as only a lover can. I..."

Was Thorin STILL talking? The small part of Bilbo's mind left that could reason mused that this may be more words than Thorin had ever spoken to him in all their days put together. It warmed his heart (among other places) but it was also sort of...odd. It did not continue to matter to Bilbo, though. Once Thorin's mouth reached his cock, there was no more thinking about anything but that for the moment.

Thorin put his lips around the tip, dropped his tongue back, and took the length of it. His head bobbed up and down on Bilbo's erection. He was moaning and making mumbly noises as he went, creating an interesting vibration. Bilbo had pulled a pillow over his face to catch his own rather spirited noises. Just when he thought he was going to pop off too soon, Thorin released him and shifted his own position on the bed to lie on his side. Bilbo released his pillow and decided now was his chance to make Thorin squirm. Thorin began to speak again as Bilbo straddled him and went to work on his neck.

"Do you have any idea how good you taste? The feel of you in my mouth was even better than I had imagined you. The noises you make are arousing in a way that I'm sure I've never known."

Bilbo worked his way down Thorin's chest, lightly nibbling a nipple. 

Thorin continued, "Your mouth on my body is so hot and wet. It makes sense now that I think about it but I never realized that hobbits were so sensual."

Bilbo tried to suppress a giggle. Thorin--bless his heart--was _still_ talking. He had not stopped talking since they first pressed bodies together except for when his mouth was busy on Bilbo in some shape or form. Bilbo loved that deep voice so much and they were in such a compromising position that Thorin could be reading council minutes from a 200 year old meeting and he would find it an incredible turn-on. Bilbo kept kissing downward (and Thorin kept talking) until he found his prize. He licked the length of the shaft and blew on it lightly, hoping to give Thorin a lovely, teasing chill to snare his attention. Instead, Thorin stopped speaking altogether. 

"Aha! Now I've got him," thought Bilbo devilishly. 

He licked the shaft again and closed his lips around the head, pulling lightly with suction in his cheeks. Thorin drew a ragged breath. Bilbo sucked as much of Thorin's length into his mouth as he could. Something in Thorin seemed to have snapped, as he began talking again--this time more lascivious.

"What a skilled little cocksucker you are, burglar. There were nights on the road that I would leave camp and stroke myself to completion just thinking about your warm mouth taking my cock. Do I feel as good inside of you as you did inside of me? Do you want to taste me, Bilbo? Do you want me to shoot down your throat?"

"When did Thorin get this...hot?" Bilbo wondered. One second Thorin had been babbling sweet nothings, the next it was as though someone had thrown a filthy switch. It was enough that poor Bilbo was about to give way to release himself.

"Stop." Thorin squeezed his thighs into Bilbo's torso. "I don't want to finish in your mouth. Not tonight. When you bring me off for the first time, I want to be inside your arse." 

Thorin pulled Bilbo up towards his chest and began licking along his bottom lip, teasing into his mouth. 

"Would you like that? Would it make you come if I marked you as mine from the inside out?"

Bilbo had never been spoken to this way by anyone in his entire life. He was not even sure he had ever _read_ anything this filthy. He was absolutely sure he never expected it out of the quiet, majestic King Under The Mountain. He fucking loved it. All he could do was whimper and nod.

"Oh no, I need you to say it. I want you to tell me what you want so there can be no mistaking that you want to be my dirty little cumslut. Tell me what you want of me Bilbo and let there be no denial."

Bilbo's voice was thick with lust unlike any he had ever experienced. "I want you, Thorin. I want you to take me, I want to feel you inside me, I-I-I want you to _do it_."

With a loud cry, Thorin flipped over on top of Bilbo and hungrily claimed his mouth. Bilbo grabbed onto his back for dear life and pulled to him like he could never get close enough. Thorin withdrew momentarily to fiddle through a cabinet. He returned with a bottle.

"This ought to work. I need to get your sweet little hole stretched enough to accommodate my fingers and then my cock. It would probably best for you to roll onto your stomach for this."

As Thorin worked Bilbo slowly open, he let loose another filthy whisper tirade in his ear that had Bilbo about to split apart every bit as much as the feel of those thick digits inside his most delicate of areas. Thorin withdrew his fingers only long enough to coat his shaft to further ease the penetration. He drew Bilbo up on his knees and only stopped voicing his naughty thoughts when it came time to work his way inside. Bilbo found Thorin's girth to be a little painful at first and could not help but make it known. Thorin gently encouraged him to relax and breathe, working slowly in and out until Bilbo was physically able to relent as the rest of him had.

Once Thorin was fully seated and absolutely debauched, his obscene talk returned with a vengeance. 

"Your arsehole is so tight! So hot around me, so pliant under me. I've dreamed of fucking you. Fuck me. Fuck me back. You are quite the little dickpig, aren't you? I feel your arse squeezing around me. Are you trying to squeeze the come right out of me? Fuck it out of me. I'll watch it drip out of the back of you. Maybe I'll give it a little taste, lick a little back into your mouth. Would you like to taste me?"

Bilbo was fairly sure he was going out of his mind. Thorin would not stop this amazingly filthy talking and he was burning from both lust and embarrassment. Thorin was fucking him as though he were going to split him in two and Bilbo was past the point of needing his release. He reached for his cock, aching for stimulation.

"Oh no you don't. MINE," Thorin said as he stroked Bilbo's cock. "I want you to get there by my hand. I want to feel the heat of you dripping down my knuckles. I want you to give it all to me and not spare a drop."

It didn't take much before Bilbo was streaming milky ribbons across Thorin's hand.

"I feel you clenching around me. It is too much. I'm going to spray inside you." 

Thorin let out a growl, hips twitching, and fell forward.

Bilbo--coming down to earth and able to think _almost_ a whole thought now--noted with silent amusement that Thorin had talked up until the very end. 

Thorin slid up to where his face was next to Bilbo. He looked at the hand with which he brought Bilbo to his end. Noticing a little of Bilbo's seed on it, Thorin made a show of licking it off for him.

"Mmmm. One of these times I need to get an entire mouthful of that," Thorin purred.

Bilbo felt a surge of both lust and happiness at the promise of a next time.

The two pulled apart and cleaned up. The air was a little awkward between them now that it was all over and the rush had passed. Bilbo was not sure whether he should put on his clothes or if he was staying the night in Thorin's bed.

BIlbo was standing there holding his clothes when Thorin spoke quietly. 

"I would have you stay with me tonight if it would please you. Do not have a care about what the others would think. Do what it is you truly want to do."

Thorin's face was tender but also a bit anxious. Bilbo folded his clothes and set them aside, climbing into Thorin's bed. He was soon joined by the object of his affections. Sated and warm, both drifted off into the best sleep either of them had had in months.

*****

The next day, Bilbo could have sworn that Thorin was avoiding him. It didn't feel like regret or rejection. There was no coldness in his glance. As a matter of fact, there was no glance. Thorin couldn't look him in the eye. It seemed more like...embarrassment. Bilbo had no idea what Thorin had to be embarrassed about. After all, he was gorgeous and amazing in bed. Bilbo had hoped once they had started a physical relationship that it would facilitate the romantic interest that had been there for so long and make things less awkward. Thorin's gentler confessions during the early part of their lovemaking last night spoke of his longing and affection. He figured Thorin would be looking to steal moments alone with him today, not hiding behind Gandalf or calling a half dozen meetings about provisions that were all the same. The other dwarves were confused at his insistence at "taking counsel" with each of them on the most minute of matters. Well, Bilbo was hired to be sneaky. Sneaky he was going to be.

It took more than a few hours of being subtly out of sight to find a good opportunity for Bilbo to catch Thorin unaware. He did not want to disappear entirely and make Thorin worry that some ill befell him. He finally came up with the idea of excusing himself with the reasoning of finding new plants in the garden that may aid their journey. He busied himself with the specimens with one eye on the house until it was nearly dinner hour. Thorin finally appeared on the veranda moments before Bilbo was about to abandon his plan and go inside. Bilbo was thankful that his guess that Thorin would look for time alone while dinner was being prepared was correct. Bilbo made his way over to where he was standing. Thorin's eyes went wide when he saw him. He looked from side to side and saw he was alone with no distraction. Bilbo took his hand and Thorin made no move to withdraw, but he would not look at him for longer than a second before he nervously looked away.

"Last night I was your treasure but today I'm a pariah? Would you mind sharing with me exactly what is going on, Thorin?"

Thorin looked into Bilbo's eyes briefly and then down at their hands. He squeezed Bilbo's hand but said nothing.

"Thorin, if you have regrets that we pushed our relationship beyond proper boundaries, you can tell me. I will be disappointed but it is better to get the sting of it out of the way now."  
At this, Thorin found Bilbo's eyes as well as his voice. "No! Absolutely no regrets. How could you think that after everything we've been through?"  
"What am I supposed to think when you are acting like you are mortified you even know me?"  
Thorin pulled Bilbo's hands to his mouth and kissed them both. "It is not that," he sighed. "Well, it is mortification but not in the way you think. It has naught to do with you. I have a peculiar...proclivity."

Bilbo saw Thorin turn a most interesting shade of red, one he had never really seen him wear in his face before. Bilbo held his breath and nodded for Thorin to continue.

"Lying with you skin to skin makes me...talk. Whatever it is in my mind that holds my tongue for the sake of propriety when clothes are on just dissolves when I'm pressed against you like that. The things I say are from my heart. The words just spill forth with whatever I am feeling and I cannot seem to stop."  
"But that is beautiful," Bilbo said. "You know already that I am falling for you. Why would telling me your feelings embarrass you?"  
Thorin flushed even more than Bilbo thought possible without passing out. "There is...more."  
"Tell me, please. I want to understand. And I want to share your bed again without you running from me. Please."

Thorin pulled Bilbo closer to him so that he wouldn't have to look at him for the next confession. 

"Bare physical contact unleashes my heart. Sexual contact unleashes something else. My feelings continue to spill from me verbally once I am directly stimulated sexually, but it is my lust that spills forth. Every profane thought I have is given voice. I say terribly obscene things that I would never think to say out loud in front of...well, anyone. While it is happening, I can neither control it nor what I say. I'm so swept up in arousal and pleasure that I do not even care at the time. It is only later that I remember the things I said, after the sex-haze fully clears. It is mortifying all on its own, but for me to have said those things to you of all people. You are so kind, sweet, and proper. I have such admiration and respect for you. The way I talked to you last night...the things I said. Dear gods, the things I CALLED you! I just...I am embarrassed for myself. I don't know what to even say to you today."

Thorin squeezed Bilbo tightly.

  
"I appreciate that you think me so kind, sweet, and proper but I'm still warm-blooded." He pulled himself up to Thorin's ear to whisper, "You'll notice I came just as hard as you did last night. I'm not so delicate that I cannot be a wanton lover."  
Thorin pulled away enough to see the proud but mischievous look upon Bilbo's face. He asked, "So you do not think less of me for the way I speak when we are entwined?"  
Bilbo pulled the dwarf down into a kiss that curled both of their toes. "Absolutely not. Um...do you think you could teach me how?"

Thorin felt a rush of heat through his body and smiled at Bilbo. They really had wasted too much time not pursuing this further on the road. 

"What are you doing after dinner, Master Baggins?"


End file.
